kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Maestro venerabile
Benvenuto Ciao Don Tricheco, benvenuto su Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Discussioni utente:TheDekuLink. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- TheDekuLink (Discussione) 13:48, nov 22, 2009 Prova template Don sai per caso come far funzionare la mia firma anche qui?-- 17:22, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Andata!-- 17:26, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Va Bene Si tratta di una beta, tradotto da quello inglese e modificato sulla mancanza di Linee Guida. Ovviamente "Buon senso" andrà via non appena esisteranno. Le creerò prima di rendere pubblico il sito.TheDekuLink Va bene, ho sistemato lo sfondo del sito, domani inizierò a lavorare per la pagina principale (poi anche trois).TheDekuLink Prova pure nella tua sandbox, poi la guarderò.TheDekuLink Ottimo, un buon inizio. Al momento nessuna notizia, ma non si sono spenti, non ti preouccupare.TheDekuLink Assolutamente no, sulla controparte inglese sto chiedendo una mano coi template e la homepage. E poi, proprio ieri finalmente ho preso Kingdom Hearts. Il primo episodio era l'unico, comicamente, che mi mancava. Sono arrivato proprio dove termina il tuo articolo XD Ottimo, hai fatto un lavoro eccellente! Non potendo proseguire senza homepage (sto aspettando...) prova a crearne un'altro! Gli metterò le mani su non appena avrò finito questa parte... mi hai già spoilerato che il misterioso incappucciato è Ansem XDTheDekuLink Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro! Ho aggiunto due citazioni e sistemato il logo. La homepage è ovviamente beta, ma basteranno poche aggiunte e vedrai che sarà perfetta. In questo momento ho moltissimi impegni, ma se riusciamo a rendere decente la homepage (ed il logo, forse dovremmo chiedere a qualche nonciclopediano grafico...) posso anche spargerne la voce sui principali forum di fan della saga, che contribuirebbero a dare vita al progetto. Ma prima, oltre alla homepage e logo, servono le linee guida.TheDekuLink Ok, grazie per i dettagli. Oggi sono indaffarato anch'io, ma presto tornerò sede stabile.TheDekuLink Creato Template:Stub, creato un box per la pagina principale, curiosità, aggiunte immagini varie alle immagini random (anche superiori alla grandezza da te impostata, aggiustale se credi siano esagerate, ma io le vedo bene), chiesto a Nonciclopediologo di poter creare un logo ufficiale, scritte le prime, rozze, Linee Guida, ho copiato anche il template per i mondi e per il benvenuto. E ho chiesto aiuto per quello delle musiche. E aggiunto varie cose all'Isola del Destino. Ti basta XD?TheDekuLink Gli avevo già detto che esisteva, ma non mi ha mai risposto. Certo che sapevo della pagina Sora, grazie a lei ho creato il template sub. Ti aspetto, sei necessario per creare qualche buon articolo XDTheDekuLink Magia, è sparita. TheDekuLink Oh, non volevo venissero fuori troppo ripetitivamente le stesse immagini dei ragazzini. Comunque, sai mica come posso fare che il template di benvenuto appaia automaticamente al posto di quelle righe di testo ad un nuovo utente?TheDekuLink Ho aggiunto un'immagine e le curiosità, ottimo articolo! Purtroppo ho problemi col pc e fino a Natale sarò mezzo operativo e mezzo no...TheDekuLink Ma certo, mi fido (relativamente XD) di te. Ma non so come fare, in realtà. Non trovo la voce per modificare il tuo status!TheDekuLink Fatto, ora sei dio. Attento al tuo potere XDTheDekuLink Assente forse no, ma poco partecipe si. Bisogna avere pazienza, io finirò di tradurre Kingdom Hearts, mentre te dovresti far si che il messaggio di benvenuto contenga il Template:Benvenuto. E chiederò a Nonciclopediologo del logo.TheDekuLink La nostra missione principale per il momento è rendere questa wiki decente per i visitatori, con almeno 5 articoli decenti (non ho detto completi, solo decenti...l'isola del destino è perfetto, per esempio). Una volta fatto quello, spargerò la voce in giro... non credo sarà una cosa difficile, con tutti quei fan-site che esistono. Ne conosco anche uno niente male e ben gestito, prenderebbero sul serio la cosa.TheDekuLink Ricordati di firmare O_o! Entro domani dovremmo avere il logo finale, e ho aggiunto il template stub a Paperino.TheDekuLink Ho scritto nel template cosa serve.TheDekuLink Grazie per aver sistemato te il logo, e per l'ottima pagina Sephiroth. Dovresti darmi una mano per chiedere a Wikia riguardo alla possibilità di utilizzare un music player per le pagine, sai? Per il momento io sono bloccato, il massimo che posso fare per ora è tradurre Kingdom Hearts.TheDekuLink No, come quello presente nelle pagine dei mondi su Kingdom Hearts Wiki, che in fondo alla pagina permette di sentire senza uscire la musica del mondo.TheDekuLink Già chiesto, mi hanno detto di chiedere a Wikia. Sto finendo di tradurre Kingdom Hearts, ma devo anche creare un template "Imprecisione", che funziona più o meno come il "senza fonte" di Wikipedia, ma che serve sia per quando una parola o frase è in inglese, sia quando non si è sicuri di una cosa. Automaticamente aggiungerà la pagina ad una categoria, che creerò, per pagine con imprecisioni, che necessitano di un accorgimento.TheDekuLink Ti dispiace far si che il Template:Imprecisione inserisca dove inserito la pagina alla Categoria:Pagine Imprecise?TheDekuLink Bisogna trovare immagini pertinenti alla saga intera, non ad un capitolo singolo. La prima immagine te la faccio passare come esempio, ma è meglio inserire roba universale riguardo la saga.TheDekuLink Va bene, può andare.TheDekuLink A proposito, ho eliminato come fonte il collegamento a Zell Fantasy nella voce dell'Isola del Destino. Ci sono andato con il portatile e da quel giorno non mi funziona più, si impalla quando giro in rete. Ci sono andato con questo pc e Avira mi ci ha trovato un virus. Spero venga ripulito, era l'unica guida a Kingdom Hearts decente (che peraltro ho quasi finito).TheDekuLink Hai proprio ragione, è un utente encomiabile. L'ho conosciuto sulla versione inglese e gli ho chiesto una mano, ma ha davvero fatto moltissimo, in ogni campo.TheDekuLink Buone notizie e lavoro da fare... Ho creato un'altro template per le immagini migliori e aggiunto qua e la sulle pagine. Adesso ci mancano alcune cose precise prima della segnalazione al pubblico, che ti elencherò: * Ampliare le linee guida, e penso che tu sia la persona più adatta al momento. * Modificare la casella inferiore quando editi un'articolo, in modo che sia meno complessa. Immagino di poterlo fare solo io, ma non ho idea di come fare. * Sistemare la mia maledetta firma che non funziona perchè Wikia mi da problemi con la firma su Nonciclopedia O_O, ma me ne occupo io. * Modificare la pagina iniziale. Non dico che sia brutta, ma se la voce in vetrina fosse un tantinello più stretta per permettere l'inserimento di qualche altra sezione, come quella delle "Missioni da completare" (ne parlo sotto). Penso di poterci dare un'occhiata io. * Creare "missioni da completare", una sezione che contiene le pagine che più necessitano di essere create e quelle che necessitano di un restauro. Basta che sia semplice, quindi penso possa farlo te senza che ti porti via troppo tempo. * Creare una pagina di incontro per gli utenti. Ma è leggermente secondaria, quindi al momento mettiamola da parte, a meno che non ti ci metti te. Ma deve essere carina. * Modificare l'avviso di benvenuto sull'enciclopedia in modo migliore, anche qui credo di doverlo fare io ma non ho la minima idea. Per il momento la creazione del template di dialogo è molto inutile, magari neanche lo si creerà da tanto che mi pare superfluo.TheDekuLink Iniziato a diffondere l'esistenza del sito, contemporaneamente ho sistemato la mia firma. Speriamo che non faccia di nuovo casini con quella su Nonci.-- 19:40, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Ottimo, magari aiuta la diffusione del sito, ok?-- 17:45, mar 17, 2010 (UTC) Skin Già, non abbiamo altra scelta che aspettare una risposta, la skin non sarebbe brutta se non contenesse tanta pubblicità e link a casaccio. Comunque, facendo il logout ho visto la nuova skin, ma ricollegandomi è tornata quella di wikia, suppongo sia roba della cache. Grazie mille, comunque.-- 16:48, apr 23, 2010 (UTC) Lo immaginavo, ma non credo sia un problema esagerato. Spero.-- 11:43, apr 24, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Ciao Don Tricheco, sono Axel 8, quello che ha scritto la pagina su Kairi. Ti ringrazio per avermela messa nella categoria dei personaggi. Se trovi che manchi qualcosa modificala, meglio viene meglio è. Per esempio io non conosco che ruolo abbia Kairi nel castello dell'Oblio perchè non ne conosco bene la storia. Se sai delle informazioni in più puoi aggiungerle. Un'ultima domanda: chi è il fondatore di questo sito? Ciao! Axel 8 Re Topolino Ho provato a creare la pagina di Re Topolino, ma non viene bella come aspetto grafico, come per esempio quella di Paolino Paperino. Se ti andrebbe, potresti lasciarmi delle istruzioni su come creare una pagina di un bel aspetto grafico e come metterla nella categoria personaggi? Grazie Axel 8 Messaggio Mi è arrivato questo messaggio ma non so cosa devo fare: Would you love to have more publicity for your wiki? Well, now is your chance to get on Wikia's mainpage! All you have to do is tell us why your wiki is great blog:Sarah Manley/Community Contest - May the best wiki win here. Be sure to include how you use the blog:DaNASCAT/New Feature - Image Slideshow latest Wikia features, what makes your wiki unique and why your community is one of the best! http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Speciale:SiteWideMessages&action=dismiss&mID=249 dismiss this messageThis message will expire on 17:49, giu 29, 2010. Tu hai qualche idea? --Axel 8 ps. grazie per Naminè Categorie Vedi le categorie, ci sono delle doppie e a guardare dagli articoli sembra che sia causa del template.-- 16:56, lug 26, 2010 (UTC) Grazie mille.-- 17:38, lug 26, 2010 (UTC) Immagini Ciao DonTricheco! Ti volevo dire questo problema (se è un problema): ho provato ad accedere ad alcune nuove pagine di Wikia con immagini appena caricate in modalità "utente non registrato". Queste immagini quà non si vedevano nelle loro rispettive pagine ma solo nella cronologia delle modifiche. Soltanto dopo un po' si potevano visualizzare in modo corretto. E' un errore questo? Axel 8 400! Don siamo ormai a 400! Yuppieee! Axel 8 Isola che non c'è Scusami se te lo dico in ritardo ma abbiamo deciso di abolire l'articolo davanti ai mondi per far sì che risulti meglio scrivere senza continuamente scrivere "L'Isola che non c'è". Si può fare questa frase per esempio: "wendy andò all'Isola che non c'è". Comunque lascierò l'articolo. Grazie per i compliemnti e: come si fa a colorare la parola (attivo)? Axel 8 Grazie Mille! Ciao Ciao Don Tricheco e grazie per il tuo aiuto, ma con segno di spunta intendi questo: ''-- 10:41, set 7, 2010 (UTC)'' ? (quello delle lineette) Non riesco a trovare l'opzione Interpreta i comandi wiki nella firma (senza collegamento automatico), dov'è? Ciao Che ignorante che sono, era lì sotto e non l'ho nemmeno vista, ora per far uscire la firma con l'immagne cosa devo fare? Grazie ancora per l'aiuto. Grazie mille Don Tricheco, ecco la mia firma Lexaeus 94 11:53, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Ciao!!!!! 12:15, set 7, 2010 (UTC) E' vero compare automaticamente la firma, ancora mille grazie Don Tricheco!!!!! Firma Ciao Don, non voglio distruggere il lavoro che hai fatto oggi (e ti ringrazio per la firma) ma quando Lexaeus 94 firma con la sua firma le conversazioni vicine si leggono solo in parte ti faccio un esempio pratico: Ciaooooooo Ciaooooooooooooo ciaooooooooo ciaooooooooo ciaooooooooo ciaooooooooo ciaoooooooooooo ciiiiaaaaaaaaa ciaoooooooo ciaoooooo ciaooooooooo ciaoooooooo ciaooooooo Sì sempra un esempio scemo ma forse serve. Sapresti dirmi il problema? -- 16:35, set 7, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Errore Axel 8 è molto felice oggi =) No dai scherzavo, di che errore si tratta? 22:34, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Ventus Volevo collegare Ven a Ventus perchè ho notato che nella wiki molti hanno linkato di più Ven che Ventus. Però quando stavo per spostare la pagina mi ha detto che non era più possibile farlo (perchè prima di essere cancellata, mi sembra che l'avevi cancellata te, io l'avevo già indirizzata a Ventus). Allora ho dovuto cancellare la pagina Ventus per eseguire il collegamento e poi l'ho ricreata recuperando una delle revisioni precedenti. 22:46, set 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ho notato che la mia immagine si è leggermente rimpicciolita, ciò è dovuto alla correzzione dell'errore?